Worktable
|type = Crafting Station |source = Workshop |use = Crafting |placement = Workshop (outdoors) |buy = Upgrades at A&G |sell = }} The Worktable is a crafting station left behind by Pa for the player to inherit with the Workshop. Like the Assembly Station, the Worktable is a unique object and cannot be created. The Worktable is used to craft many items and can be upgraded to higher levels, unlocking new craftable items. Certain items, however, may require the player to obtain their crafting book in order to learn their recipe. __TOC__ Useful skills The Artisan skill can reduce the material cost of crafting at the Worktable by up to 20%. The reduced values are shown in the crafting menu before items are crafted, resulting in some quantities displaying as decimals. Since decimals are rounded up, a minimum default value must be met in order to qualify for the discount, so the player may need to craft multiplies of items to get the most of their Artisan skill. The smallest quantity that qualifies for the 20% discount is 5 of the same resource, meaning that craftable items will not receive benefit from the Artisan skill if none of their required resources totals at least 5. For example, a Simple Axe requires 5 Stone and 8 Wood, but with the 20% discount, the amount would appear as 4 Stone and 6.4 Wood, and would end up costing 4 Stone and 7 Wood to craft a single Simple Axe. Meanwhile, a Crystal Necklace normally requires 2 Crystals and 2 Wild Cocoons to craft, which would display as 1.6 Crystals and 1.6 Wild Cocoons, so it would cost the same to craft a single Crystal Necklace with the Artisan skill as it would without it. However, if the player made 5 Crystal Necklaces at the same time, then it would cost the player only 8 Crystals and 8 Wild Cocoons. Moving and upgrading The Worktable can be moved and upgraded in the catalog at the A&G Construction. There are two options in A&G Construction catalog: Move and Upgrade. When the player clicks on the Move button, an overhead view of the Workshop will appear where the player can move and rotate the Worktable. Upgrading the Worktable unlocks new crafting recipes. The player must provide the materials required to upgrade the Worktable and pay a flat rate for the construction. The material cost of upgrading will be reduced by 10% if the player is buddy with Albert. The Gols cost will be reduced by 3% if the player is buddy with Gust and by 6% if the player is his lover. Crafting Not all items are available at the Worktable at the start of the game. The player has to unlock new crafting recipes by upgrading the Worktable or learn new recipes by using crafting books purchased from stores in Portia, obtained during missions, and found while mining in Abandoned Ruins or diving in Hazardous Ruins. All items crafted on the Worktable are crafted instantly and earn the player 10 Experience points each. Crafting categories There are seven item categories: Weapons, Tools, Equipment, Food, Furniture, Parts, and Mission. The first six are general item categories: Mission category will display (some) items needed for active missions or active assembly project for ease of access. List of crafted items by Worktable level :See also: Worktable items category Level 1 Worktable These crafting recipes are available at the Worktable by default. Level 2 Worktable These crafting recipes become available at the Worktable after the player upgrades it to Level 2 at A&G Construction. Level 3 Worktable These crafting recipes become available at the Worktable after the player upgrades it to Level 3 at A&G Construction. Crafting book recipes These crafting recipes can be obtained by using crafting books. List of crafted items by category :See also: Worktable items category Weapons Equipment Food Furniture Parts ru:Верстак Category:Crafting stations